


【最王】欢乐童话

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.之前写给草的魔女本的G文2.是狼人最和魔女吉，设定是草的，自设了触手，不过其实是R153.非常OOC，没问题的话，请继续。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 2





	【最王】欢乐童话

【很久很久以前，魔女的森林里有个温馨的小屋子，里面住着一位漂亮的魔女和他的爱人。  
在一个天气晴朗的秋天，魔女心情很好地站在院子里，支起自己心爱的巨大坩埚，煮着不知道是什么内容物的可疑紫色浆糊。】  
“尼嘻嘻，果然还是那个黑白头的熊魔女家的素材品质好，魔药充沛的魔力肉眼都可以看出来，不枉费我花心思去偷……嗯，借出来。”  
王马今天心情很好，不仅仅是因为魔药快做好了，更因为他家的小狼崽终于要结束为期一个星期的人类社会实习体验，简称打工，回到自己的身边。  
本以为这么点时间见不到他完全没问题，结果一日不见如隔三秋，每天都是煎熬。只能寄情于他留下的衣物，给自己难耐的身体一点安慰，当然还稍稍用了一下自己的葡萄藤。  
然而不是小狼崽的话完全没法满足，所以王马去偷……嗯，借熊魔女的素材也是为了熬制这爱情魔药，效力加倍，精力翻倍，畅玩一整天，腰不酸腿不疼，走路都带劲。  
咳咳，当然这是给他小情人吃的。  
“好啦！”  
话音刚落，那一锅黏糊糊的紫色浆糊瞬间变成了少量透明的金色液体，闪耀着点点星光，还带着些许蜂蜜的香气，仅仅是气味便会挑起心底那痒痒的感觉。  
“唔嗯！哈~……啊！”突然发现自己已经有点反应，王马赶紧后退，拿起放在矮桌上的口罩戴在脸上，“好危险，再闻就要出事了，赶紧装起来。”  
他将金色的液体全部装进了一个玻璃瓶中，魔药在阳光下散发着美丽的光泽，给人一种神圣的错觉。  
沙沙沙——  
“嗯？”  
【这时一匹黑狼路过了他家院子的门口，黑狼背着一个背包，他望了魔女一眼头也不回地钻进了森林的阴影中。  
「啊啦啦，这可真是只奇怪的黑狼，我要去看看怎么回事！」  
魔女就这么跟了过去。】  
一匹黑狼从树丛中钻了出来，他有着一身浓密的黑色皮毛，还有一双美丽的金色眼睛，就像王马最熟悉的那位一样。  
王马看着他疑惑地开口问道：“小最原？”  
听到声音，黑狼向后退了一步。  
“你怎么是这个样子？”  
眼前的黑狼散发着最原的气息，可他怎么会用这个形态回来，而且还不进来……难道遇到什么事，还是说受伤了？  
这么想着王马有些紧张，他随手把玻璃瓶放在矮桌上，摘下口罩向黑狼走过去。  
可黑狼看见他走过来，立马转身，头也不回地钻进了森林的阴影之中。  
“等下！小最原！”  
一定有什么不对，小最原不会这样，一定发生了什么。  
看着黑狼原来越模糊的身影，王马的心中越来越不安。即使这匹黑狼的出现充满了疑点，可万事皆有万一，他无法放着自己的小狼崽不管。  
略微犹豫了一下，他便赶紧拿起自己的魔杖，跑出了院子。  
正因如此，他并没有注意到院子附近出现了那个熟悉的气息。  
“呜噗噗噗——”  
【黑狼跑到了一棵大树面前，一跳便消失在了树洞里。  
魔女看着黑狼消失在了树洞里，他朝着树洞中望了望，黑漆漆的树洞望不到底。  
「里面会是什么呢？这么做会被骂吗？」  
他稍微想了想，马上紧跟着黑狼跳进了洞里。】  
“你要到哪里去！”  
黑狼穿梭在森林之中，如同森林中的一片阴影，树丛和山坡完全无法拖慢他的速度，王马无论如何追赶，跟他的距离都没有改变。  
追逐中森林越来越阴沉，周围的树也逐渐变得枯萎且扭曲，仿佛一株一株触手从地面伸出来。  
这里是魔女森林附近的魔物之森，盘踞着众多觊觎着魔女的魔物们，是魔女不会轻易踏足的地方。最原从来不会让王马单独去这个地方，曾经王马一个人去魔物之森寻找素材，他还生气了，好久没理他。  
这时王马已经可以确定眼前的东西只是个玩偶，可到底是什么家伙，为了什么目的假扮最原？仅仅是想把自己引到魔物之森吗？  
『呵！以为魔物之森里这种小魔物能干掉我吗？』  
王马在心中轻轻地嘲笑了一下，他想看看主谋到底想要干什么，便笑眯眯地对着黑狼喊道：“小最原～不要逃了～有什么事不能跟我说啦～”  
黑狼仿佛没有听到，完全不理会他，只是一味地向前奔跑。没过多久，它似乎到了他的目的地，速度也放慢了下来。  
出现在王马眼前的是一棵郁郁葱葱的大树，它就像魔女森林中茂盛的植物一般，长满了绿色的叶片，在这个枯萎的黑暗森林中显得是那么不同，那么充满生机与希望。  
不过他怎么会上当，这个森林中怎么会有正常的树，这里的树不是被魔物影响而枯萎，就是魔物的变形，这样的翠绿色反而是最危险的东西，更何况这棵树上面有个一人高的树洞，仿佛要把人吞入腹中。  
玩偶狼站在大树的树洞前回头看了一眼身后的王马，似乎在说快点过来，随后便跳入了树洞之中。  
“呜哇，这是要我进去吗？”  
王马走到树洞前往里面探了探，这个树洞深不见底，完全不知道下面会有什么，不过按照一般论这下面一定是盘踞着魔物，等待食物落入陷阱。  
“恩……这个也太明显了吧，是放弃伪装了，还是把我傻子了？”  
他捡起一颗石子丢进洞里，等了很久都没有听到回声。  
“这是个无底……啊！？”  
在他分心的时候，有人悄无声息地靠近了他的身后，将他狠狠地推入了树洞之中。  
在光暗转换之间，他没能看清那人的脸，只有余光看见了她那黑白的颜色，还有她说的一句话。  
〖呜噗噗！下去看看不就知道了吗？小偷先生。〗  
【这真是个又黑又深的洞穴。  
「我会掉到地心里去吗？」  
在掉下去的途中魔女这么想着，不过他很乐观，他看着墙壁想。  
「再这么掉下去说不定我就会穿越地心到达地球的另一端了，真是太刺激了。」  
他尼嘻嘻地笑着，也不知道是笑给谁听。  
咚！  
突然，魔女落地了，他四脚朝天地摔在洞底。  
然而真是不可思议，他一点都不疼，这是为什么呢？  
】  
树洞里又黑又深，墙壁完全不像是木头的触感，它如蚯蚓一般蠕动着，如心跳一般抽动着，还有黏液从中渗出，就像什么大型生物的食道。  
『恶心……那只臭熊，不就几根素材，她报复心也太重了！』  
他下落的过程就像是什么东西的吞噬过程，被缓慢地挤压下去，无休无尽，令人厌烦。  
『好烦！黏液好像要流到嘴巴里了……再这么掉下去我是不是要掉到地心去了，再掉到地球的另一端，奔向宇宙……喂！我又不是某位金刚芭比幻想当宇航员的傻大个！』  
在王马无聊地胡思乱想的时候，“噗”一声闷响，他落地了。不过这个“地面”不是泥土，而是如同肉块一般的物质，他没有受伤，甚至没有感到痛。  
他站起身发现这个地方的空间还挺大的，至少可以让他站起来还碰不到顶，当然他是不会承认这一切是他太矮的缘故。  
他并不急着用魔杖召唤出星光，在黑暗中他对着虚空喊道：“喂～～有人吗！”  
咕叽咕叽  
理所当然，这里没有人，他口中的那位熊魔女应该也没有在这里。  
“那么我可以走了吗？”  
咕叽咕叽  
回应他的是什么东西蠕动的声音，温暖的带着滑滑粘液的东西，从脚下的肉块中伸了出来，缠住了他的脚踝，并且沿着他的腿一路向上。  
王马觉得自己今天是到了大霉了，怎么尽是遇到这种东西。  
魔物之森还有个广为流传的名字——触手森林，顾名思义这里的魔物九成是那种样子奇特的触手，不过这个名字是在是太直白太下品了，所以就有了现在这个名字。  
大部分是低级魔物，只有很小一部分是高级魔物，它们虽然是魔女的天敌，但也只是新手魔女的对手，以王马的实力完全不怕，他只是觉得自己好倒霉。  
在他哀叹自己的运气的时候，滑滑的小触手已经把自己罪恶的顶端探进了他橘黄色裤裤的边缘内。  
“喂喂，我不阻止你们还得寸进尺起……噫！”  
警告的话语还没有说完，不知道从哪里伸出了好几根新的触手，它们探入王马的上衣内，缠住他的腰侧，还有要更进一步的打算。  
“哈……呜……这、稍微有点不太妙啊……”  
在自然界中，低等生物为了增加捕食成功几率，会分泌毒物，这种低等魔物也不例外，它们为了增加捕捉到魔女的成功率，会分泌一些令神经更加敏感的物质，让被抓到的魔女沉浸在强烈的精神刺激中，无法反抗。  
不过……  
“哈！你们以为这点毒就能搞定我了……”  
轰——！  
王马总觉得今天自己都做不完一整件事或者说不完一整句话，总有什么东西会打断自己，真是太倒霉了！  
他没来得及拿出魔杖，头顶的肉块便被整个削掉，月光倾泻进这个不算大的深坑中。  
『原来已经晚上了啊……』  
他的眼中倒映着银白色的满月还有那一双令人熟悉的金色瞳孔。  
『啊……我就知道无论我在哪里你都会找到我。』  
“王马君！！”  
♡  
【很久很久以前，在魔女的森林里住着一位诚实善良的狼人先生，他还有一位小魔女一起生活。每天每天都过得非常快乐，他一直觉得这样幸福的生活会永远持续下去。  
然而有一天，狼人先生去城市里工作回来时，发现自己的小魔女不见了，院子里没有，屋里没有，哪里都没有小魔女的身影。  
没有了小魔女他该怎么生活下去呢？这个问题他从来没有想过，想到这里，狼人先生忍不住奔跑起来。  
他沿着小魔女的气息一路跑啊跑啊，不一会儿就跑到了一个湖泊边。气息在这里便中断了，狼人先生很着急很着急，他着急得想要跳进湖里。  
就在这时，湖神出现了，她知道发生了什么事，她觉得狼人先生很可怜便出现了。  
她说她看到了小魔女，可以把小魔女带到他身边。  
狼人先生很高兴。  
不一会儿湖神带来了一位长得跟小魔女很像的人。  
「你丢的是这位草莓魔女吗？」  
「不是的，他是葡萄魔女。」  
不一会儿湖神又带来了一位长得跟小魔女很像的人。  
「你丢的是这位马奶子魔女吗？」  
「不是的，他是紫色的葡萄。」  
虽然湖神没有他想要的小魔女，但是她很欣赏狼人先生为人诚实，便把草莓魔女和马奶子魔女都送给了他。  
从此狼人先生再一次过上了幸福的生活，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。】  
“等、等一下！怎么就幸福生活了？”  
“尼嘻嘻，狼人先生都有两个小魔女了，当然是幸福生活咯。”  
“但是他没有找到他自己的小魔女啊。”  
听到最原的话，王马只是笑了笑并没有回答。  
最原背着他走在阳光下的魔女森林中，他们正一步一步地向家走去。  
“不过，嗯……那个……”最原说着脸微微发红，不好意思道：“王马君你去魔物之森是担心我吗？”  
听到这个问题，王马突然将自己的脑袋埋在最原的颈窝里，看得出来脸也有点红。他发出闷闷的声音回答道：“纯粹只是被某只黑狼玩偶冲昏了头脑，再加上运气实在是太差了。”  
“那个混蛋熊魔女！下次一定要给她好看！”  
“别再招惹她了……”  
“那么你呢？遇到熊魔女之后怎么就知道我在森林里？你引以为傲的鼻子应该已经被她伪造的气息骗了才对。”  
他扯了扯最原的耳朵，发泄自己的情绪，当然最原不会阻止，只是苦笑一下说：“那两个魔女玩偶扔过来之后就变成了一堆触手，我就想到你有可能就在魔物之森……我想她只是想给你个教训，也不想害死你吧……呃、痛痛痛。”  
听到最原的话，王马不满地狠狠掐了一下他的耳朵，又一次发出了闷闷的声音：“如果狼人先生再也找不到小魔女了，他会怎么办？”  
“狼人先生不会再有幸福生活了，他会一直找下去，他的小魔女只有这一位。”  
听到这句话，微笑难以控制地爬上王马的脸，他欲盖弥彰地咳了一声道：“咳，果然叫小魔女太奇怪了，还是叫大魔女吧！”  
“诶？王马君你不大吧？”  
“你指的是什么？”  
“没什么……”  
♡  
那天晚上最原在千钧一发之际找到了吞下王马的“树”，那只是一只魔物的拟态诱饵，引诱生物进入，跌入地底的本体之内。  
他不知道王马为什么会到这里来，可他知道王马有危险。满月之下他的体内充盈着力量，凭借这份力量，他一爪子就拍掉了那棵碍眼的树，又是一爪一爪地向地底刨下去，最终映入眼帘的是身上缠着触手而且满脸潮红的王马。  
见此情景，他再也控制不住自己，一把扯断这些碍事的魔物，将王马压倒在柔软的肉质地面上。  
他想将他关起来，将他锁起来，将他吃下去，这样他就不会有危险了，不会乱跑了，不会离开自己了！  
啪！  
王马用覆盖着魔力的手掌拍了最原一个耳光，力道不算轻，在平常这个力道大概可以把他打晕了。不过在此刻他被满月冲昏了大脑，这个力道最多是能让他感觉到疼的程度罢了。  
他的脸上有点疼，理智瞬间回到了他的体内，回想起自己刚才想的事，他有点害怕，不敢面对眼前的人。  
“对……”  
“有什么好对不起的？”  
“我又失控了……我又要伤害你了……”  
“可是你救了我。”  
“……”  
“小最原看着我。”  
最原低头看着被压在自己身下的王马，他依旧满面潮红，气息沉重。  
“王马君……”  
“哈……不想伤害我的话，就努力保持理智吧。”王马伸出手环抱住最原的脖颈，将他轻轻往下拉，凑近他的耳边，耳语道：“说吧，你想做什么？”  
事后王马想，熬制的魔药最终没有用上，不过结果都一样，对最原来说有没有魔药都是精力翻倍，腰不酸腿不疼，走路都带劲。  
狼人先生和小魔女再一次过上了幸福的生活，可喜可贺，可喜可贺。


End file.
